


Gods & Monsters

by ZhelaniyeXO



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhelaniyeXO/pseuds/ZhelaniyeXO
Summary: ❝ they made you into a weapon and told you to find peace. ❞In which a silver-haired Princess travels to Asgard with her family in search of refuge, and a crown.





	Gods & Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> act i | daughter of fire
> 
> you shall find that  
> pretty rose vines  
> are just as lovely  
> when they wrap tight over your limbs  
> & shatter your bones.
> 
> \- she was beautiful  
> in the way  
> deadly things  
> are.

**NERVOUSNESS PULSED SICKENINGLY** beneath her skin, formulating itself into beads of sweat that dripped from her brow. Her ladies-in-waiting fretted, whispering to themselves as they dabbed away the liquid from the young princess' face.

"It is alright, Princess," one of them attempted to soothe her. Her name was Ellyn, a nobleman's daughter from the realm of Vanaheim. She was gorgeous, with almond-shaped eyes and dark hair that was braided to perfection down her back.

"It is not alright," Amaris hissed, turning sharply away from the window of the carriage to face her maidens.

The trio flinched, each of them, in turn, whispering their apologies beneath their breaths like broken prayers.

Sighing, Amaris ran a hand through her long white hair - finding it free of knots. "Forgive me, my friends," she pleaded, her anger forgotten. "I am frightened, is all." She looked hopefully into each of their eyes, finding affection staring back at her.

"We forgive you, Princess," another one of her handmaidens quipped with a cheerful grin. She was named Leliana, a light-elf from the realm of Alfeim. She was most similar in appearance to the Princess Amaris, donning silver-white hair and bright eyes. Her features were more pointed, however, and her eyes wider - more innocent. Her ears peeked out from beneath her pin-straight hair, twitching curiously at the sounds.

The other two nodded their heads in agreement, Ellyn holding Nanna's hand tightly. Nanna was the youngest, a girl of barely thirteen summers and by far the most nervous of the bunch. Her features were as delicate as a doll and, unlike the others, Asgard was her home planet.

Amaris, at sixteen summers, had filled out considerably. Her breasts were medium-sized, larger than the girls her age. Her hips had also grown, giving her an hourglass figure that didn't suit her innocent behavior. It was because of this growth spurt that her parents saw fit to offer the girl as a consort for a Prince, or a noble perhaps.

She hoped for the latter - to marry a Prince would be damning herself to a life of court matters and eventually - being Queen.

The idea of being Queen intrigued her, sure, but she did not know the princes, and - like Asgardians, her lifespan was very long. To be doomed to be married to a cruel man for five-thousand years was her worst fear.

Still - her parents needed the court position, and Amaris had a duty to uphold. One that she would see through 'til the end.

* * *

 

Nervously, Amaris brushed her hands down over her dress. Her entire look had been fashioned after dragons, from her scaled gown to her serpent-themed jewelry.

Her gown sported a blood red bodice that faded to black at the ends. It sparkled like stars, tiny diamonds embroidered between the scales.

Her silver hair had been styled to perfection, falling in waves around her shoulders. Beads and balls hung in her locks, jingling softly with each movement. Atop her head sat a tiara, its elegant design twisting down onto her forehead into a single tear-shaped ruby.

Around her neck was a dainty chain, at the end dangling a tiny silver dragon, wrapping around itself.

She shuddered in anticipation as she heard the guards begin to call out.

"May we present to your Majesty the King, the Princess Amaris of House Targaryen, the first of her name."

The huge throne room doors swung open achingly slow as Amaris' guard circled her. They were dressed in black armor, each of them sporting a ruby-red dragon on their breastplates.

Amaris held her head high and pushed her shoulders back, though the huge guards blocked her view of the throne room and, ultimately, the royal family. Her dress whispered across the flawless golden floor, the train being expertly avoided by her guards.

She felt as though she had walked miles when they finally halted to a stop, the guards parting at the front to reveal the princess.

The Allfather stared down at her criticizingly with his one good eye, watching as the girl steeled herself and raised her head to meet his gaze in an unspoken challenge. After a moment Amaris looked away, meeting the eyes of her parents.

Her father, Aeramor, watched her with a prideful look. His violet eyes glistened beneath his dark eyelashes, his lips set into their usual straight line. Her mother was a whole different story. Talia Targaryen watched her daughter with contempt, no doubt making a list of every mistake made.

"It is an honor to meet you, your Majesty," Amaris spoke confidently, her gentle voice bouncing off of the golden walls. "I would like to thank you for your shelter, on behalf of my family." She gave him a breathtaking smile, her hands folding in front of her. She paid no mind to the princes standing on the steps, though her eyes did flicker to the Queen. "Tales of your beauty were not exaggerated, Allmother."

The Queen blushed, smiling bashfully. "Yours were not either, my dear," she advanced on the princess, the train of her golden dress dragging behind her on the floor. "The Targaryens have aided us in many wars and helped keep peace in the Nine Realms. You and your family are very welcome here."

"As always," Aeramor spoke up, his regal voice drifting through the throne room. "You have our swords, and our guardsmen are yours to command." He stepped up next to his daughter, towering over the young girl. "We would only ask one thing in return." At the Allfathers look, he continued. "Our daughter is young, beautiful, and unmarried. We would ask that you could find a suitable partner for such a beauty. Perhaps one of your own sons."

"As suitable as your offer may be, I have chosen to allow my sons to follow their own hearts and therefore forcing them into a marriage would not only be uncouth of me, it would also be untruthful. You are welcome at the court, and your family is welcome to stay on Asgard until the end of your days if desired - but this, I cannot do." He shared a look with the Allmother. "We will have servants fetch you and lead you to your rooms, anything you need will be provided for you." He slammed Gungir down onto the golden floor, summoning a flurry of servants into the throne room. "I hereby declare The King and Queen of Valyria members of the royal court."

Amaris met eyes with her Father, confusion blurring through her at the pleased look on his face. Her mother looked equally pleased, her plump lips twisting into a smirk.

"Come along, your Grace," a hand grasped her elbow, catching the blonde off guard. Upon turning her head, she was met with the soft brown eyes of Nanna, who gave her a careful smile. "We should find your quarters."

With a nod, Amaris followed her ladies-in-waiting out of the room.

 


End file.
